


The beginning

by Ruin_alter



Category: Fate/Grand Order
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-17
Updated: 2019-05-17
Packaged: 2020-03-06 17:30:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18855712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ruin_alter/pseuds/Ruin_alter
Summary: 我居然写了清水……超清水，超纯情预警（这干嘛预警）幼帝×韦伯注意是幼帝，以及三破形态孔明哦





	The beginning

**Author's Note:**

> 我居然写了清水……  
> 超清水，超纯情预警（这干嘛预警）  
> 幼帝×韦伯  
> 注意是幼帝，以及三破形态孔明哦

“又来了，这群蠢货。”

韦伯抱着厚厚的、几乎跟他本人一样沉的书从郁郁葱葱的树下走过，树荫似乎是很美好很舒适，但这深绿色的树木晃悠了几下，“砰……砰砰……”接连几个烂掉的果子掉下来，树冠里传来几个孩子没能命中韦伯剪裁整齐的头顶的遗憾声。

他用蔑视的眼神大致地问候了一下掩藏着恶作剧者的树冠，抬起脚刚要踏进阳光地时——“嘿！”“啊！……吓死我了，你是白痴吗？”

韦伯跌坐在地上，倒挂金钩的红头发白痴笑嘻嘻地跳下来，装模作样地捡起掉落的书，掸了掸衣服后伸出手对韦伯说：“这位美丽的……呃……”“你敢说是小姐我就杀掉你。”“韦伯先生，你没摔痛屁股吧？”

他没好气地瞥了一眼满脸呆样的少年，站起来夺过书说：“我没事。倒是你，亚历山大，今天似乎更加白痴了。”

“嘿嘿。”被嘲讽的少年毫不在意，挠了挠被树枝刮痒的胳膊，“韦伯……我跟你说的那件事，想好了吗？”

——

 

“韦伯，想好了没有？”“没有！”坐在河边的少年凶巴巴地回头说，因为动作太大，修剪得一丝不苟的短发翘起不服帖的一缕。亚历山大扑通一声坐在韦伯身边，抱着膝盖不声不响地看了一会树梢里的夕阳，扭头不甘心地又问：“想好了没……”“没有，你再问，你再问的话……”亚历山大凑过去等待下文，“我就不想这事了。”“噗……哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈……”红头发的少年笑得在草地上打滚，头发里沾了草叶叫韦伯看着脏兮兮的，他皱着眉杵了杵亚历山大结实的肩膀，结结巴巴的说：“亚历山大……你……你是认真的吗？”

“当然了。”少年呼地坐起来，摇了摇脑袋把头发里的草叶甩出去，“作为王室贵族，说的每一个字都是刻在金制碑上，千百年也不会消失的。”

韦伯猛地看到了亚历山大红色的眼睛里旋转的银河，耳朵红了一片，那当然是被红酒一般的夕阳染红了的——与其说夕阳，不如说亚历山大的眼睛更像红酒一些。

 

——

 

“伊斯坎达尔同学，请回答这个问题，十字军东征的历史成因是什么？”亚历山大瘪了瘪嘴，丢掉手头的千纸鹤从座位上站起来，从韦伯的方向只看到少年铠甲包裹下的大腿。

 

“韦伯，我们去骑马吧！”

“哈？伊斯坎达尔，我不擅长运动，你却来邀请我骑马，你是在嘲讽我吧？”

亚历山大摇了摇头，说：“只是那个问题……”“没想好。”

少年一下子耷拉了脑袋，消沉得像泡湿了的纸船。韦伯后知后觉地产生歉意，于是扯了扯少年的手甲，说：“那好吧，我跟你去。”

 

“嘿——咻！”少年呼喝着越过土丘，黑得发亮的马蹄掀起草皮，韦伯吸了吸鼻子，动物的汗味叫他不太舒服，而且胯下这匹马不知怎么回事，调皮得很，几次三番要把他从鞍子上掀下去。亚历山大扯着缰绳，伸出一只手大力地拽韦伯：“来，我带你看个好地方！”

 

丝带一样的河，蜿蜒过平旷的原野，粼粼波光似乎映照在红色的云霞上。

亚历山大呼地张开胳膊，他的马不安地换了一下腿，生怕小主人摔下去。少年笑着安抚了它，扭头对趴在鞍子上的韦伯说：“你再往前一点，到我身边来。”

 

韦伯趴在鞍子上更紧地抱住马肚子，摇了摇头表示不挪窝。亚历山大笑着伸出手，拉着韦伯的马往前，由于马蹄的动作，他们脚下的悬崖甚至滚落了几块碎石。韦伯害怕地叫了一声，像是被揪住后颈的猫，亚历山大忍俊不禁地说：“不要怕，这里的马都训练有素。”

少年拨浪鼓似地摇头，看到脚下高度差巨大的两片大陆，吓得眼圈都红了。亚历山大清了清嗓子，决定先把自己要说的话说出来。

“韦伯·维尔维特，我，亚历山大，受到的教育以及熏陶，还有我个人的道德修养，这一切都令我为你的理想、你的信念，感到敬佩。”他悄悄看了看身边趴在马背上的少年，又说，“我将征服这片土地，拥有它，支配它，我不会拱手相让，但我允许你在我的身边共享它。”

韦伯差点笑出声来，这是什么中二的发言，也亏他想的出来。但当他抬起头与亚历山大的目光交汇，尚不到二十岁的少年身形瘦削，眼睛里却是炙热的火焰。

 

在即将坠入地平线以前，红色的日轮猛地迸射出万丈光芒，穿越树林的薄雾，伊斯坎达尔牵起韦伯的手说：“我将为你创造一个公平、美丽的世界。”

 

——

若说这世上真的存在一见钟情的话，亚历山大对于韦伯就是如此。开学典礼上，他对站在自己身前的那个瘦小的、柔软的肩膀感到很好笑，恶作剧一般故意踩上前面人的脚后跟，然后摆出标志性的贵族微笑赔礼道歉、邀请共进晚餐，由于那人回过头来展现的面庞而差点没能说完台词。

韦伯的头发剪的可以说是刻薄，细软的头发被修剪出一丝不苟的边缘，垂在瘦削苍白的下颌边，还有他无时无刻都如同被惊吓的猫咪一样睁大的眼睛，在后来的相处中亚历山大渐渐认识到，韦伯是胆小鬼，绵里藏针的懦弱无能之人。

因这表象，他起初加入了学校里一众搞恶作剧的孩子，藏在树冠里向韦伯丢果子。虽然戏弄韦伯没有成就感，但这些孩子依旧热衷于此——在教授的授意下。

亚历山大也因此亲眼看到了韦伯圆圆的、清澈的眼睛里迸发的怒火与猎豹一样狠戾、尖锐的光。

这正是他一团柔软的外表下藏的针，亚历山大居然爱极了这样的光。

他是贵族没错，生活富足，地位高高在上。但贵族生活的空虚他也受够了，他恨他看见的那些黄金包裹下的烂肉。

于是他试着接近韦伯，以朋友的身份。不出意料地，亚历山大无时无刻不被韦伯嘲弄，理所当然的吧，谁会对一个满身财宝的好朋友笑脸相迎呢，在自己穷得口袋里硬币叮当响的情况下。

亚历山大不气馁，贵族的修养在这里终于有些作用。他展开了伊斯坎达尔的穷追猛打。

 

——

 

巨大的圣诞树大喇喇地摆在街心，雪花落在水晶球、彩灯、星星上，梦幻奢靡。韦伯围着深红色、破破烂烂的围巾，身边是盛装的亚历山大。这个奇怪的组合引起街上不少行人的侧目。亚历山大忽然人来疯，拉扯着韦伯跑进街边一个酒吧。

“两杯威士忌。”“你还没有成年……”“几乎就要成年了，提前感受一下有何不可？”

 

韦伯说不过他，气馁地趴在油腻的吧台上，面前的酒咕嘟嘟冒泡，他凑过去抿了一口。酒精一点点侵蚀脑袋，在昏黄的灯光下，他看着亚历山大喝了酒之后发红的脸庞，似乎又回到那个夕阳斜照的马场——

少年紧拽缰绳，马匹嘶鸣着越过障碍，饱满强健的身躯在阳光下现出血红的汗。亚历山大在韦伯身边停下，擦了擦汗对他说：“你要相信你的马儿，它会保护你的。”

韦伯摇摇头说：“除了我自己，我谁也不会信！”他的脸更红了，说不清是吓得还是怎样。

亚历山大只好为他扣紧安全绳，最后检查了一下鞍子与脚蹬，确定没有问题。韦伯看着亚历山大从马上跳下来，前前后后地围着他转，忽然很诧异，明明并不魁梧的一个人，怎地骑上马忽然就强壮了很多似的，并不显得比马瘦弱。亚历山大拍了拍手，抓着鞍子翻身上马，这一系列动作流畅极了，如果腰间带一柄配剑，那么下一刻他便可以拔剑出鞘征服世界。

韦伯清了清嗓子，说：“伊斯坎达尔……我想了想你的问题，以我的能力无法直接回答你，但是……”亚历山大紧张地绷直了后背，连带着他的马也打了响鼻以消除压力，“我也许可以……”忽然一阵风起，刮起满天飞尘与枯叶，韦伯眼睛进了沙，疼的他呜呜叫着揉眼。亚历山大顾不得刚才他说的话了，赶忙叫他打开水袋冲洗。眼睛红彤彤地，韦伯仰头乖乖让亚历山大擦拭水渍。

 

酒精气熏得他鼻腔疼，在晕眩与疼痛中，韦伯回忆起亚历山大因骑马而出汗的胸膛、铠甲下细瘦强健的大腿，以及那双长了薄茧的手，蓦地红了脸颊。

韦伯自认为已经抹杀了自己内心残存的英雄主义情结，现实理智清醒才是美德。他侧头看亚历山大，他喝了不少酒，脸颊已然兴奋得泛红，仍旧精力充沛地与旁边的人笑闹。韦伯混沌地想，他也许从此可以开始信仰了。

“喂……伊斯坎达尔……”微弱的声音在人声嘈杂中依旧引起亚历山大的注意，他回过头去，看到韦伯嘴巴动了动，凭着嘴型他知道韦伯在说什么：“问题我想好了，你可以，我接受……”

 

——

一切的开端

 

暮春的祭典上，火树银花之下，伊斯坎达尔拽住韦伯的毛衣袖，问他：“可以允许我——伊斯坎达尔，爱你吗？”

 

end


End file.
